paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Pure Miracles
Writer's Note: Heya guys...time to create another short story, but this time, it's different. This is story of my and Animalpup's shared second gen OCs, had a debut as they are born. This maybe kinda a bit long...although it's a short story, what else? And the pups are not anthro, they will be in their feral or normal forms instead, and their around 2-4 years old, which may lead them to the maturity for dogs. Enjoy, and this short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story It's been some time... As the pups now turned into fine young adults, Adventure Bay seems to be changed, as it now turned into a bit of a city. With technology which is fully advanced, all it turned it out that it was their future. At the Lookout, Chronos, now turned into a fine young adult, was entering inside inside the Lookout. Apparently, the Lookout itself was now taller and fully expanded. All of the pups had their rooms, despite they would use their doghouses into vehicles. But they can't help but feel both nostalgic and happy at the same time. The fine, good-looking White Shepherd made his way towards their room....and by their, and we mean, his and Kinkajou's room. The two of them are now married, and Chronos had now turned to be a fully experienced and trained firedog. As he went inside, he then saw his wife, resting down on their bed. He soon gave walked to her gave her a kiss on her nose, which made her giggled. He then sat down beside her before he spoke up. "How you doing, Kinka. You seem to be tired, huh?" "Just tired, Chronos. We already had breakfast. But I know you wouldn't mind resting me." replied the Albino Husky. The older White Shepherd chuckled before he nuzzled her. "It's alright. By the way, I'll be heading to the town with Ryder. You wanna go along?" Kinkajou nuzzled him back before she replied. "Nah, I'll just stay here. Probably I would join you by later." Chronos nodded and kissed her cheek before he jumped off their bed as he wanted to go outside. But he left, while he was their near the door, he waved him with his paw. "Alright then. See you later, alligator." Kinkajou can't help it but to giggle before she replied while she waved back. "In a while, crocodile." With that, Chronos left as he was going outside. Kinkajou sighed happily as she thought to herself. Boys...They always do of what they have to do... But all of the sudden, she had a strange twinge on her stomach. Kinkajou yipped a bit, before another twinge popped out. She couldn't but to endure it. In fact, It happened the same thing to her weeks ago. Normally, at first, she thought she was having a stomach-ache, but she haven't know of what's happening to her. Feeling a bit curious, she decided to visit Xavier, who is still the only veterinarian working here in Adventure Bay. Not to mention, the special veterinarian himself apparently became a certified doctor, thanks through the appreciation of Mayor Goodway and Xavier's Masteral of Medicine and Doctors. Kinkajou soon then take the elevator and it went up, leading to Xavier's clinic. As she arrived there, she saw Xavier who was writing a prescription on his desk, probably he would give it to another animal, that is. She the came up closer before she spoke up. "Hi, Xavier. How you doing?" The veterinarian in his white coat, heard the Albino Husky's voice before he paused writing before he glanced to her and spoke up. "Good morning, Kinkajou. What brings you here to clinic?" Kinkajou explained as she tried to keep her words simple and understandable. "Well, I had this strange feeling which is still popping out of my tummy. I don't know what's happening inside me. Can you help me?" The man smiled before he stood up. "Of course, I'll help you. Come up to the examination table and we'll find out." Kinkajou nodded, before she jumped on the examination table and laid down to her back, and yet, she can still feel these twinges, which made her feel a little nauseous. Xavier came with a special gel in his hands. He then spoke up before they begin. "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be..." said the Albino Husky. Xavier then gently squeezed the gel and rubbed it on Kinkajou's back. He then grabbed a device which can see things in her stomach. The veterinarian looked to the screen, finding out of what brings from Kinkajou inside her tummy... The results were there, and he knew what it was. He then glanced to Kinkajou before he placed the device away from her and turned off the screen. "I've got good news for you, Kinkajou." Kinkajou raised her brow before she asked. "What is it?" The veterinarian chuckled. "You're pregnant. Pregnant with two pups..." Kinkajou's eyes were widened a little, and she knew that Xavier is not lying. "I...I am...?" "Yeah. Congratulations. In two months, you'll be giving birth to them" ----------------- The evening flowed by as the Adventure Bay turned it lights on. Back at the Lookout, Kinkajou couldn't believe that she was pregnant... ...Pregnant with two pups, that is.... But the problem is, she haven't told this news to Chronos...which made her feeling nervous... The White Shepherd noticed her and raised his brows in confusion. Suddenly curious, he then walked up to her before he asked. "You alright, Kinka? You seem to be a little weird." The Albino Husky shook her head before she replied back. "I'm alright, Chronos...It's just...I'm..." "You're what...?" "I'm pregnant..." Those two words.... Those two words made Chronos felt surprised, and gasped a bit. "Really...? You mean...?" Kinkajou nodded with tears of joy started to stream down across her face. "Yes...we're going to be parents!" Chronos grinned happily before he hugged her tightly. He can hear her cry, but he to console her, telling that everything is going to be alright. "Shh, it's alright, love. Don't cry..." The two broke their hug as they looked up to each other. Chronos smiled at her before he gave her a kiss on the lips. Kinkajou kissed back, and the two broke as they gasped for air. The White Shepherd nuzzled his wife affectionately before he whispered. "Remember, that I still love you..." Kinkajou nuzzled back before she whispered. "I know. I love you too..." Needless to say, the two of them knew that they will become parents... ---------------- Two months later... Chronos entered their room silently. As finally went through, he saw his tired-looking wife...and two small white figures. "Hey, Kinka..." He whispered, before he came up close and saw with her. Looking down, he saw the same two white figures feeding down on the mother's breasts. Chronos smiled as his wish was finally came true... A father of two pups... Kinkajou smiled before she whispered back, despite that she was tired. "One boy was born first and one girl was born last.." she said. She was proud that she became a mother of two pups.... Chronos smiled proudly in response. "If that's the case...then I'll name the boy, Colonel." the newly father said. "And I'll name the girl, Whiteberry." the newly mother replied. Chronos smiled before he glanced at her and kissed her cheek and whispered back. "Then it is settled...Welcome to world and the family, Colonel, and Whiteberry. Our precious little pure miracles..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story